


Tease

by DecayingInRed



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Explicit Sexual Conent, F/M, Lemon, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/pseuds/DecayingInRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…” Feather wiggled her hips, trying to look as seductive as possible. “What do you think?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that John lemon that was requested by anon. Enjoy! ;)

Turning the page and glancing over the words with cerulean eyes, he carefully took in every single detail. He sat cross-legged on the large bed, long bangs hiding his face from the camera. He swapped the cover with some trashy novel, making sure that the Trickster and his girl did’t find out that he was studying electronics. Not that it mattered, the camera was covered with a small thick sheet – Feather’s idea, although he argued against it. The young woman merely snorted and told him not to worry and wait there in her room.

John turned another page. “What’s taking so long?” he muttered to himself. The book held no answers. Another few minutes passed and the door creaked open, light from the corridor seeping into the dimly lit room. Waiting for her to speak up first he kept on reading. She cleared her throat and John raised an eyebrow as he looked at her with mild curiosity.

She wore a light blue robe that reached just above her knees. It was a little threadbare if truth be told but it still retained the wearer’s dignity… somewhat. His eyes followed her long limber legs, one kicked back as she swayed by the door. Giving him a wry smile she unravelled the knot of the tie and let the robe slip open, revealing what was underneath. John’s eyes widened as he set down the closed book, not bothering to mark his place.

A black lacy corset sucked her waist in and in turn accentuated her hips. The hem was dark red and so too were the laces. Her breasts were starting to spill out over the top, despite her best efforts to tuck them in. Trying to hide the fact that it was a struggle to breathe, Feather prayed that he didn’t notice that the outfit was his mother’s. _When Jenny said that Kate was a small woman despite her age and the fact that she had two kids, she wasn’t joking. Feather_ wasn’t overweight by any means, but she wasn’t stick-thin either.

“So…” Feather wiggled her hips, trying to look as seductive as possible. “What do you think?”

Feeling a stirring, he licked his lips as his eyes devoured her form. His face remained calm as he spoke, “Is that my mother’s?”

Feather’s eyebrow twitched. _Fuck_. “Yeah…” she scratched the back of her head. “It was the only one I could find that would fit… sorta.” She hissed as she rubbed the sides of her hips where the wires were digging in. Even with cotton wool stuffed underneath each one so as to relieve the pressure, they still caused a serious amount of pain. “Let’s be honest,” she groaned, lifting up the worst with her fingers, the skin turned a reddish pink underneath. “I could hardly ask Matt to order me some lingerie from Victoria’s Secret. I mean, can you actually imagine him walking in and asking for some sexy undies? They’d throw him out and lock him into some zoo. Or maybe I should ask him? But that means I’d have to give him my measurements.” She gave an exaggerated shudder.

John chuckled and leaned over. “Come here before someone catches you, or rather _something_. I’m pretty sure one of Ryan’s cameras is set up out there.” Her eyes widened and she hurried in, closing the door and putting a chair to the doorknob.

She forgot about the cameras entirely and it only dawned on her there that Jack was helping Ryan put together some new contraption tonight. They’d have a field day if they saw her like this. Dragon would give her some smart sly comment the next time he saw her and Jack would never let her live it down. An amusing thought entered her brain: _Perhaps I should give this to Isami once I’m finished, it looks like her size_. She started giggling like a little school girl.

“Is something funny?” John smiled, taking her hand into his.

Shaking her head she smiled as he rubbed her arm. “Just something silly. Nothing important.” She doubted that John would find it amusing if she played ‘Pass the Parcel’ with Kate’s unmentionables to every other female in the house.

He shrugged and got up off the bed, holding her shoulders and uttering a “stay” when she tried to follow his movements. Standing behind her, he pushed the robe off her shoulders with little effort. Soft hands ran back up the length of her arms once until they reached back up to her shoulders, massaging away any knots. A moan escaped her lips and she leaned her head back, giving him a chance to bury his nose in her hair and breathe her in. He could still smell the rosy fragrance from the shampoo she used yesterday.

“You know,” he whispered. His fingers glided up to curve of her neck. “It is weird that you’re wearing my mother’s clothes…” She cringed as he teased her. “I loved her yes, but it was never perverted. In fact…” He kissed her nape and she shivered underneath his lips, nearly going wild when his voice turned husky, “I’d much prefer seeing you wear nothing at all.”

Biting her lip Feather watched as deft fingers pulled at each silk ribbon, sighing in relief as the wires were removed and the corset and cotton wool dropped to the floor. John delicately brushed away any remaining fluff and traced the tender skin with the pad of his middle finger, eliciting a gasp from her. Placing kisses along her shoulders and neck, his hands travelled up her waist and ribs until they reached around to cup her ample breasts.

Kisses quickly turned into bites as he nipped at her earlobe and her neck, sucking on the tender flesh. Nipples turning hard she pressed up against him, feeling his desire with her buttocks. She began feeling her own need become wet and her eyes rolled back as a thumb grazed a nipple. She moaned as he gently kneaded her soft mounds, rolling and tugging at her nipples between his thumb and index finger.

Unable to handle it anymore, her lips sought his. He moaned as her tongue forced his mouth open, greedily lapping him up. The kiss broke when she pulled off his jumper up over his head. He cupped her cheeks and drew her back in, wanting the warmth of her mouth once more. As she began unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, he edged her over towards the bed.

Feeling her calves hit against the wood underneath the mattress, she was surprised when he suddenly pushed her down. She gazed up at him with a confused look as her reached for her hips. She lifted them up and watched as he pulled off her panties. She cried and clutched the duvet once she felt his fingers trace up and down her drenched slit. Her hips started to buck as he rubbed her clit, nearly sending her over the edge. “John…” she whimpered, eyes closed. “I-I need you. I want you.”

He grinned and relieved himself of his own restrictions. She felt the added weight to the mattress as he hovered over her, his length against her inner thigh. He assaulted her with kisses and bites, gently edging himself in and making sure as not to hurt her. Her hands found his back and her nails scratched into his skin when he was fully inside of her. She continued to whisper his name and stroked his hair, his face buried between her breasts. Soon enough she began screaming it as her body seized up and jerked underneath him, toes curling up. Her climax beginning to subside, John shuddered and grunted before completely collapsing on top of her.

Out of breath and struggling to take in air, Feather stared up at the ceiling and then towards the camera, making sure the cloth was still wrapped tightly around the lens. A few moment later she heard his muffled voice, “I love you.”

She smiled up at the chandelier, strands of dark brown locks between her fingers. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, corny ending but anyway. Feel free to send more requests!


End file.
